


Earthbound

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, and brief mentions of a lot of characters in the verse, and im in love with these four, i would like to thank the god "Writingprompts" on tumblr bc i would sell my soul for him, i wrote this for like 3 hours, oh here we go again, this one is a series i promise, thomas will be included eventually, yall know i was listening to music during this, yes i am an amigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: They were not-so-willing to follow what Roman and Patton had in mind. Aka Virgil had no sense of self-preservation and Logan had no sense of self-care.Also known as the 1k first chapter i wrote for the Guardian Angel AU where Patton and Roman are guardian angels over Logan and Virgil respectively





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes ive been dead for like, months, but i promise this is a series and ive got two chapters written. Updates will be spontaneous im sorry in advance  
> 1k first chapter

Patton and Roman have been best friends since the beginning of time. They were both top of their class. Generation after generation, they acted as a human’s conscience, helping their humans live fruitful and deep lives, thriving and pursuing their dreams, always finding their way to the top (see: Shakespeare). One bonus of being friends: their humans were always friends too (see: Anne Hathaway).

That was, until recent.

Most recently, Patton was assigned to a cold, calculating man, named Logan (see: logic).

Roman was assigned to an anxious mess, named Virgil (see: vigil).

Pros? The two knew each other and were best friends since birth.

Cons? They were not-so-willing to follow what Roman and Patton had in mind. Aka Virgil had no sense of self-preservation and Logan had no sense of self-care.

Now, Patton and Roman had had their fair share of stubborn humans, but these two seemed keen on staying on their own paths of self destruction. And Roman was starting to get impatient.

He was an angel, not perfect.

After one particularly grueling day for both the human and the angel, Virgil went over to Logan’s house to relax, allowing Roman to speak (see: yell) to Patton.

“I just don’t understand! How is it, that we have raised humans to be perfect, yet these two seem to not be able to get with the program?! It’s been 18 years of trying to protect Virgil and yet he, once again, walked right into the group of people that I TOLD him would make him panic!” Patton smiled exhaustively and looked at Roman.

“Ro, you know that some humans tend to not listen to their gut feeling. Or their brains. Yknow, some humans don’t listen period. Today Logan decided that correcting a senior who is twice his size on his grammar was a good idea, no matter what I said.” Roman sighed loudly.

“I know! It’s just that- I wish I could just tell Virgil that what I’m doing is going to help him-” Roman cut himself off with a sharp gasp, brightening up quickly. Before he could say anything, Patton cut him off.

“No. You are not going to appear to them. That is for emergencies only.” Roman didn’t stop staring at Virgil, a grin spreading on his face. “Roman, no.”

Roman looked at Patton, saluted, before making himself visible to the humans, leaving Patton trying to tackle the space Roman was in. The three in the room stared at Roman, spluttering amongst themselves.

“Virgil, I am Roman, your guardian angel. And I have some choice words to share with you.”

********

Virgil and Logan had met up at Logan’s house, each immediately plopping down onto the ladder’s bed.

“I hate high school. Kids fucking suck.” Logan nodded along solemnly.

“I agree.” Logan grabbed his phone, and turned to Virgil, who was laying across his stomach. “80’s Pop or 90’s Rock?” Virgil contemplated this.

“80’s. But first put on Teenage Dirtbag. Then, the 80’s.” Logan swiftly put on the requested song, and got the playlist ready before sitting up. He and Virgil sang along, Logan bobbing his head and laughing as Virgil banged his head back and forth, hair going everywhere.

Out of nowhere, a teenager with red bracelets and a white t-shirt and red jeans appeared in the room.

After he spoke, shocked silence filled the room, immediately followed by You Spin Me Round (Like A Record).

Logan shot up like a bullet and grabbed the teen by the shirt, pulling him close.

“Who the hell are you. And how did you get here.” Logan demanded.  
*************

Roman swallowed thickly, looking Logan in the eyes nervously.

‘ _I thought Patton said this kid gets picked on regularly! Who the hell would try to bully him??'_  Roman knew Logan was strong, but he didn’t know how scary he was.

“I-I um..” Roman froze up. Next thing he knew, Patton appeared in his human form as well, light blue jeans and bracelets and a white shirt.

“Hi! Um, so sorry to bother you, but uh please let go of him?” Patton gently walked over to the pair, gently easing Logan’s hands out of Roman’s shirt. Logan allowed them exactly four steps of space before asking again.

“Who are you two?” Patton smiled nervously at Logan.

“Well, Roman here explained it! We’re guardian angels! And we’re, uh, worried about your safety.” Virgil perked up nervously.

“Wh-What do you mean? Are we in danger?” Roman rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Yeah, you are. Every single time you ignore your ‘gut feeling’ you are! That feeling you get that says _‘don’t do that!'_? It’s me, and I’d appreciate it if you’d listen to it for once.” Patton lightly hit his shoulder and muttered a ‘be nice’ before turning to the two startled boys.

“Sorry about him. He’s just grumpy. But we really just wanted to tell you guys to please, please, _please_ , listen to your gut for a little bit, we have some pretty good insight on your lives.” Patton beamed at Virgil and Logan.

He gestures to Roman. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be leaving.” He turns fully to Roman. “Let’s go you extravagant dork.” The two angels linked hands and stood there.

Virgil spoke up. “Why are you two just standing there?”

***********  
Roman paced around the room nervously, muttering to himself about why they can’t seem to go back. Logan, meanwhile, tested the link connecting him and the angel, who he learned was named Patton.

“So, can you make me feel something?” Logan questioned the panicked angel.

“Well, not exactly kiddo. I mean- sorta? I can do this:” Patton punctuated his sentence with a splash of conscience whispers of ‘ _you have to go write that paper_ ’ and meets Logan’s eyes, the brightest he’s ever seen them.

Across the room, Virgil is staring at Roman.

“So you’re the reason I’m so anxious. What the fuck man?” Virgil accuses. Roman dismisses his accusation with the wave of his hand.

“No no, you were born with an extra sensitive brain, meaning you pick up not only my thoughts, but some of Deceit’s thoughts more sensitively.” Roman all but mutters in the vague direction of Virgil. Thankfully, Virgil has dealt with Logan’s quiet mumblings, so he picks up on what Roman says.

“Who’s Deceit and can I kick his ass for making me feel like shit everyday?”

“He’s like the little devil on your shoulder. Like in those movies. I’m the good angel and he’s the little asshole who makes my life hell.” Virgil was going to ask if Roman was allowed to curse before being interrupted by Patton.

“Hey Ro? I think we’re stuck here for a while. I still have my powers and stuff, but Remy thinks that this is God’s way of making us understand what it’s like to be human again. Like back in the day.” Roman’s shoulders sink.

“You think so?” Logan and Virgil wander over to them, curiosity crossing their features.

“So, you’re stuck here?” Logan questions.

“I believe so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to get used to the new situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I'll try to get the next one up by the end of the week!! Thank you so so much for reading.

Virgil and Logan weren’t quite sure what to do. These were two angels who looked human enough. Patton and Roman looked about their age (apparently, the two angels’ human forms took the age of the human they were guarding) and, once they were used to their corporeal forms, acted normal enough. 

 

On one hand, they could easily fit into their high school and society.

 

“Virgil, explain why my stomach hurts. Are you making me  _ anxious _ ? First of all, how  _ dare  _ you, second,  _ why??  _ I have been nothing but comforting-!”

 

On the other hand, they don’t act like regular teenagers. And Virgil isn’t sure he could handle Roman, seeing how  _ loud  _ the angel is.

 

“Roman, I’m not anxious enough to make your stomach hurt. Do you think you’re hungry?” Roman let out the loudest groan Virgil thinks he’s ever heard.

 

“I forgot about that.” Now, it was Roman’s turn to feel anxious. He was slowly gaining back his human emotions and the social cues were sinking back into Roman like hot tar. Shame burned his face as he realized he sounded dumb.

 

Now, if Roman couldn’t feel Virgil’s anxiety, Virgil could certainly feel a splash of Roman’s. Virgil sighed and crossed over to Roman, sitting next to him, putting a hand on the angel’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed. Lo has some food downstairs to share.”

 

The boy in question turned to look at Virgil when he heard his name. Patton was looking around Logan to stare at Roman with concern. 

 

“Hey, Patton, are you hungry? Roman just realized he has to eat.” As if on cue, Patton’s stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly as Virgil chuckled.

 

“I wouldn’t want to make you pay for me to eat. I’m sure I can find something!” Logan’s eyebrows creased as he felt the red-hot nervousness settle in his stomach. He turned to Patton, looking down at him.

“Are you embarrassed, Patton?” Patton gave him a wide-eyed stare, allowing Logan to feel that burning in his stomach again. “Why would you be embarrassed? You should know I have plenty of food downstairs. My parents leave enough money to feed an orphanage.” Patton’s eyes lowered to the floor.

 

“I know, it’s just- you should save that money for college or buy things you need, not worry about me.” Logan gave him a look. 

 

“Something I need is to feed you. Now, come on.” Logan swiftly walked out of the room, leaving the two angels with shocked looks and one human snickering.

 

“You should’ve expected this. Logan doesn’t show emotion very well, but he clearly is concerned.” Virgil stood and stretched, before lightly punching Roman’s shoulder. “Welp, let’s go get some food, I’m kinda hungry too.”

 

Virgil followed Logan down the stairs meeting him in the kitchen, where, as expected, a small note with how much money was put into Logan’s account. He tossed the note in the trash and started to get ready to leave, while Virgil did the same. Logan looked at Virgil.

 

“Do you think they’re going to be okay?” Virgil’s eyebrows immediately creased, concern and confusion crossing his features. 

 

“Whaddya mean?” Logan paused what he was doing to fully turn to his best friend.

 

“I mean- they seem to be... _ struggling  _ to adapt. I know, this only happened a couple hours ago, but Patton was quickly flooded with emotions and Roman seems to be uncomfortable.” 

 

“Honestly, I see what you mean. I’m kinda worried for them. Don’t tell them this, but I feel a sense of...I dunno, like, appreciation for them? They- well Roman- has to deal with my constant anxiety and all this extraterrestrial shit, and I guess they’re also so ready to do it all.” Logan nodded along, agreeing with what the younger said. “I guess I want to help them. Repay them for their work. I mean, they’re doing their jobs pretty well- look at us. We’re alive, despite it all.” 

 

Virgil and Logan made heavy eye contact. They both have been through their fair share of hell and life-threatening situations. But they’ve survived through it together, without anyone’s help. Well, now they have the angels to thank. 

 

Logan and Virgil returned to their own tasks in silence. The air was thick, but nothing they weren’t used to. Patton and Roman quietly joined the pair. They already had shoes on, so they stood together awkwardly tense. 

Virgil smiled at the pair and turned to Logan.

“Y’ready Lo? Where are we going?” 

“I mean, does anyone have any allergies or preferences?” Logan looked around the room. “I expected as much. After all, Virgil is the worst when it comes to picking food.” An undignified yelp came from Virgil before trying to defend himself from the sly smile on Logan’s face. The air around the four relaxed and Patton and Roman laughed. 

“Whatever Logan. I call backseat with Ro because I don’t want to see your stupid face. Sorry Pat, you’re stuck up there with Mr. Jerkface.” Virgil fought a smile down.

Patton and Roman looked at each other, smiles gracing their faces. They both knew that the nicknames helped their anxiety. Patton looked at Virgil.

“Well, Virge, I don’t think I’d mind. But I gotta warn ya,” Patton leaned in like he was conspiring. “Roman is dramatic as heck, so good luck,” Patton winked as Roman gasped.

The four laughed. They could make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life and reason to write, so plleeaaase comment  
> also come follow me on tumblr! @phoenixfire2021


End file.
